Fastening tools, such as nailers, are used in the construction trades. However, many fastening tools which are available do not provide an operator with fastener driving mechanisms which exhibit reliable fastener driving performance. Many available fastening tools do not adequately guard the moving parts of a nailer driving mechanism from damage. These failures are even more pronounced during high energy and/or high-speed driving. Improper driving of fasteners, failure of parts and damage to the tool can occur. Additionally, undesired driver blade recoil and/or undesired driver blade return dynamics can frequently occur and can result in misfires, jams, damage to the tool and loss of work efficiency. This recoil energy in the driver blade can frequently cause an unintentional driving of a second fastener. In the case of a cordless nailer having mechanical return springs, this unintentional driving of a second nail can be very common. Unintentionally driving a second nail can risk damage to the work surface, jams, misfires, or tool failures. Many available fastening tools experience misfire and produce unacceptable rates of damaged fasteners when fired. Further, many available fastening tools do not adequately guard the moving parts of a nailer driving mechanism from damage.
In addition to the above, many available cordless nailer designs which do not use a piston cylinder arrangement are only capable of driving finish nails. They are unable to drive fasteners into concrete and/or metal. They are also inadequate to drive fasteners into various types of hard or dense construction materials. There is a strong need for a reliable and an effective fastener driving mechanism.